jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper
"Every 23rd Spring for 23 days it gets to...eat, only certain things from certain people..." The Creeper is a fictional character and the main antagonist in the 2001 horror film Jeepers Creepers and its 2003 sequel Jeepers Creepers II. He is an ancient demon who feeds on human beings for 23 days every 23rd spring. In all but one of his appearances, he is played by Jonathan Breck. Overview and Appearance The Creeper is an ancient creature, usually dressed in long, tattered duster and face-concealing stetson. In the first film, he also wears heavy boots and an old hat. In the sequel he appears barefoot, revealing slightly bird-like talons which he uses to pick up his victims. The Creeper has mottled green and brown skin, and a sports wing-like mandibles and skin flaps are located on each side of his face. He also has a huge pair of bat-like wings on his back, which fold up tightly enough that they are completely unnoticeable underneath his coat. The Creeper drives an old truck with a license plate that reads BEATNGU, which is first interpreted as "beating you," but later read as "be eating you" in the first film. His facial appearance varies, since the Creeper consumes the parts of people that he needs and takes on some characteristics of the consumed part. The Creeper is also male. While the Creeper's activities are largely focused on hunting, he is shown to have a twisted sense of aesthetics, and sets aside time from his short 23 day span of awake time to focus on creative endeavors. He makes grotesque art by sewing skin and bodies together, placing them on the walls and ceiling of his "home" as a form of decoration. He also carves pictures into the handles of his knives or attaches skin and teeth to his weapons in an attempt to decorate them. He also seems to possess a somewhat crude knowledge of human biology and medical practice as he is able to preserve human bodies in perfect form, by some unknown method, for centuries. He can cut out the organs of humans, sew them up and keep them alive in the process. The Creeper has the ability to drive and possibly some skill as a mechanic, as his truck is much faster than others of its make, model, and age. He uses the truck to determine the suitability of his victims, bumping into them from behind to frighten them, this is so that he can smell their fear, and pick out what part of the human he wants. Abilities The Creeper has the ability to regenerate any part of his body by devouring a similar part from a victim. In this manner, he has survived since Biblical times, replenishing his deteriorated body by feeding on humans for replacement parts. The ability also works as a form of healing factor, as the Creeper can discard injured or maimed body parts after ingesting a replacement version. In addition to his regenerative powers, the Creeper is quite resilient. In the second film, it is impaled with harpoons multiple times yet retains the ability to move, including several head wounds. The Creeper only stops moving when it reaches its hibernation period. Physiologically, the Creeper is humanoid. His skin is green and scaly, and he has razor sharp claws and teeth. Hidden under his black duster coat are a pair of enormous bat-like wings strong enough to lift himself and at least one adult human. In the second film, the Creeper is shown to throttle a pick-up truck off the ground while in flight. The speed at which he can fly is undetermined, but he is seen to match a speeding automobile with little difficulty. The Creeper possesses a third nostril on the bridge of his nose which allows him to smell specific organs in his victims. This second sense of smell can only detect essential parts when the being is in a state of fear. The Creeper is a sort of Chimera. The human body parts are backed up by a second, almost indestructible creature that does not seem to be the product of any Earthly line of evolution. This second creature forms the wings and clawed hood structures behind the humanoid head of the Creeper.'' '' The clawed hood in both movies to date can flare out to intimidate/frighten the Creeper's prey. At the end of the second film the clawed hood engulfs the Creeper's head as the creature returns to a 23 year hibernation. In Jeepers Creepers II the creature is seen to discard and replace his head with one from a fresh victim, but the clawed hood remains part of the original torso. Therefore, the clawed hood/wing structures appear to be the actual Creeper and the human body parts appear to be additions. It is not revealed to date if the Creeper can get memories or knowledge from a freshly absorbed human head. The Creeper has superhuman strength and speed. He is strong enough to tear apart automobile frames and rip parts from the human body barehanded. He can also climb on walls like a spider, and is well-versed in physical combat, including using melee and throwing weapons. While the Creeper does not talk in either of the films, a deleted scene from the first film has him speaking a line in an American accent saying "''She don't ''smell too good...Darius.". He is also known to whistle the Jeepers Creepers song. The Creeper in the first film has an old phonograph in his new lair, and seems to like early 20th Century music and songs, hence the film's title Jeepers Creepers. Tools The Creeper employs a variety of weapons in his pursuit for food. He commonly carries daggers and throwing stars made from the flesh and bones of his victims. He also uses a medieval battle axe in the first film, which was destroyed after Trish hit him with her car. The weapons he creates are shown to move of their own accord (or perhaps return to their master) in the second film, where a knife flies across a room under its own power, traveling through a leather lamp before embedding into a nearby wall. The Creeper also drives a very large, old-fashioned, rusted-looking delivery truck which he uses to transport bodies and scare victims to get a scent from their fear. References External links * it:Creeper (personaggio) Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Jeepers Creepers Charactor